yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Kuzuryū
Momo Kuzuryū is a major character in the game Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni. A reserved girl with a low voice, and wields a spear in battle. She is one of the new arrivals to Bhikkhuni. Her birthday is on July 23rd. Yuri Feats With Rinka Kagurazaka * Over the course of the game Rinka Kagurazaka helps her to change from a person who only cares about being stronger and killing to a caring loving individual. * She tends to sneak up on Rinka grope her when she isn't looking. * During one of her events she claims that it's calming to grope Rinka's chest when Rinka asks her why she does it. * Before introducing herself to her classmates in Class VR, she sneaked up on Rinka to suddenly start groping her breasts. * After her introduction to Class VR, she asked if she can fondle Rinka's breasts once Rinka have given her permission. *Meeting Rinka whom she will pair with decided by the lottery of the scheduled battles, she got shy and her voice dropped as she thanked her for Rinka let her know that she's really lucked out by getting paired up with her. *Only because Rinka realized that she Momo called her by her first name, she got embarrassed. *If she was to name someone cute, it would be Rinka, she fancies her honesty and kindness, and how she take care of others, also she admires her big boobs. *She gets easily embarrassed if Rinka told her that she's cute. *It doesn't matter to her what other people think of herself, if Rinka thinks she's cute, that's plenty enough for her. *In the corridor, she hit Ranka because she got to touch Rinka's body in public. *The reason she decided to be the Liberator in place of Rinka before battling Gouzanze: because she wanted to see how strong she can become when she's earnestly fighting for Rinka's sake. *During the fight against Gouzanze, she felt Rinka's heart overlapping with her own, because Rinka fought with everything she had for Momo's sake, she decided to fight for herself, as well, she wanted to stand besides her in battle, at that moment, it was the only thing she could think about. *As mentioned by Ranka, Momo have always got a sour look on her face, but sometimes she looks at Rinka with a happy look on her face. *Because Rinka appreciated how she protected and cared about Ranka while she was hospitalized, she acted nervous and shy. *To be recognized as Rinka's friend is what she was embarrassed about upon her return. *The reason she prefers to suddenly grope Rinka's breasts: Whenever she touches her breasts, it gives her a calm feeling which she never felt before. *While she was trying Rinka's lap pillow, she felt her soft and warm thighs, plus she was enchanted since her entire vision was filled with Rinka's breasts that she poked them a few times, it was a magnificent wonder of the world to her, at that time, she was glad she came to Bhikkuhni and met Rinka, otherwise she never could have even imagined that soothing feeling. *The promise she made with Rinka is to be together forever with her. *Strangely, she showed a fury once Manpukumaru entrusted her tidying up her plates too, the same as Rinka and Ranka did before they went together, precisely once she urged Ranka to follow after Rinka. *Whenever Rinka pats her head, she blushes timidly. *Before Rinka went to Professor Kongo to know more about Bhikkuhni island, she blushed when she patted her head, then made an excuse to go there alone with her by urging Ranka to stay with Manpukumaru, while she goes to Professor Kongo with Rinka, promising to protect her. *For Rinka's sake, she'll fight the Four Pillar Gods if she so wishes, and grant her wish of returning home, but what does bother her is that even if Rinka do go back, her previous life won't necessarily accept her return. *Instead of the alumni, she was more worried about Rinka, since Rinka defeated Kongo and liberated the alumni, wondering if some of them willingly had themselves sealed inside Kongo, she was thinking maybe Rinka regretted her act. *Even if the pillars gods oppose Rinka, and the other Valkyries criticize her, she's on her side. *Rinka's courage which she received was what gave her strength to fight alongside her, and for her sake. *When Rinka told her that she's tons cuter compared to how rough she used to be, she panicked and blushed. With Ranka Kagurazaka * With Ranka's invitation, she approached to fondle her breasts and to praise her good-shaped pectorals, to feel her underarm and shoulder muscles too. *After Ranka did her Valkyrie training, and worked up a sweat, she popped up behind her all of a sudden sniffing out her scent, speaking that she have a pleasant tender scent, and tracing her fingers over her boobs and tender butt. *To bathe with Ranka, she'd wait for days, like about an hour and a half if she knew she was coming. *Her cheeks flushed with pink after Ranka wondered if Momo wanted to take Rinka's place by looking out for her and giving her advice. *It was uncomfortable to her that she blushed for telling Ranka how she started to feel the same way about her as for Rinka, a person whom she didn't need to exchange words with, someone who can understand her. *Even if she doesn't force herself to confront her past, just as she takes one look at Ranka's smile, it's enough to make her feel like she'll smile again one day too. *The time Ranka was having a serious talk with Koharu, she sneaked up on Ranka, groping her butt to confirm any damage incurred from the last battle against Koharu. *Because Rinka appreciated how she protected and cared about Ranka while she was hospitalized, she acted nervous and shy. *The first time Ranka called her her partner, she was so happy she thought her heart would burst. *Strangely, she showed a fury once Manpukumaru entrusted her tidying up her plates too, the same as Rinka and Ranka did before they went together, precisely once she urged Ranka to follow after Rinka. With Manpukumaru Chang *When she agreed to team up with Manpukumaru, and went to get their entry forms for the scheduled battles submitted, she was shy. *For the first time, she laughed after knowing about Manpukumaru's reason for fighting so earnestly to collect the points needed for the food purchases, picking up that it's not that really all that important where she came from, or what she fight for, that reason was enough to fill her heart with joy. *In the cafeteria, she got embarrassed after Manpukumaru called her cute. *She was embarrassed to be suddenly squeezed by Manpukumaru in the cafeteria. *If she was given the choice between food and Manpukumaru, she will choose Manpukumaru. *In the cafeteria of the base, she was fed by Manpukumaru, plus she was so embarrassed that she couldn't even taste anything, yet she kept telling her it was delicious. General * For a certain reason, when her head had hurt her, she told Mana to refrain from touching her, even by merely coming near her. * Even though Mana have the right to choose her own partner, she insisted to pair up with her to fight Kongo, illustrating that Mana can't choose her own partner when she only have one person to choose from, this proves how she can be possessive of Mana. *Looking at Mana leaving with Viola, she thought of herself as an empty shell, and felt that she doesn't have anything left at that time, saying that she couldn't find a place for herself in Bhikkhuni, either. *While looking at Manpukumaru licking Rinka on the cafeteria's floor, she blushed, went nervous, and tried to cover her eyes with her hands. *On the beach, she was shy to show her swimsuit to the other Valkyries. *The reason she carried Mana back since she passed out in the classroom, and missed her training: because she was more worried about her health; that reason is what she disguised later after mentioning it to her due to her shyness. *She wouldn't say that there's a mutual love between the Kagurazaka sisters. Gallery Rinka and Momo- Valkyrie Drive.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-10-07-42-13.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-14-52-29.png Screenshot 2018-10-25-07-19-07.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-15-56-22.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-15-58-07.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-30-12.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-10-03-03.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-09-11.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-20-04.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-30-44.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-32-53.png Screenshot_20190313-133420.png Screenshot_20190314-145402.png Screenshot_20190311-171453.png Screenshot_20190312-172156.png Screenshot_20190313-133932.png Screenshot_20190520-203040.png Screenshot_20190520-204249.png Screenshot_20190522-063624.png Screenshot_20190729-015629.png Screenshot_20190729-044417.png Screenshot_20190729-043955.png Screenshot_20190729-044210.png Screenshot_20190727-221944.png Screenshot_20190728-195923.png Screenshot_20190728-195917.png Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Kuudere Category:Suishou